skywalkersoloclanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zitate: Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter
Die Abtrünnigen „Höflich?“, fragte Mara lächelnd und mit diesem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen. „Na wunderbar“, meinte Leia sarkastisch. „Die Osarianer haben Rodianer angeheuert?“, fragte Jaina. „Nichts hilft besser, die Lage zu beruhigen, als eine Hand voll Söldner“, erwiderte Leia trocken. „Hängt sie ab“, erklärte sie entschlossen – eine Anweisung, die keine der beiden Pilotinnen zweimal hören musste. „Du hast es gehört, Jaina.“, sagte Mara. Jaina riss den Mund auf, ebenso wie ihre Mutter. „Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Jaina. „Was sie nicht erwischen, können sie auch nicht abschießen.“ Mara zu Jaina und Leia Jaina hatte sie nicht gehört, hätte sie nicht einmal hören können; sie hatte sich nun nach innen gewandt, spürte die Macht, registrierte jede Bewegung ihrer Feinde und reagierte nur noch instinktiv, wobei sie dem Feind mindestens drei Züge voraus war. „Teenager“ Han zu Luke über Anakin Seit Luke Han getroffen und den Falken zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war er der Ansicht, dass die beiden, der Pilot und das Schiff, beinahe auf spirituelle Weise miteinander verbunden waren. Beide waren ein Flickwerk anscheinend zusammenhangloser Fähigkeiten, und beide waren erheblich Furcht erregender, als sie aussahen. Und beide, dachte Luke nun, schienen immer kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch zu stehen und widerstanden bei Reparaturen jeglicher Logik. „Ich habe gesagt, du könntest sie fliegen. Ich habe nicht gesagt, du könntest versuchen deine Schwester zu übertreffen, denn das kannst du nicht. Und du kannst mit dem Falken nicht wenden wie mit einem Landgleiter!“ Han zu Anakin „Wir drei werden da sitzen und uns unterhalten, und Luke muss Babysitter spielen.“ Leia zu Mara „Chewie hat dich also gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hat dich schon von weitem brüllen gehört.“ Han zu Leia „Kein Argument der Galaxis würde je eine so … auserlesene Gruppe zufrieden stellen.“ „Wie diplomatisch du das ausdrückst.“ Luke und Leia über den Rat „Vielleicht habe ich einen Punkt in meinem Leben erreicht, an dem ich mich selbst als Leia betrachten möchte. Nicht als Prinzessin Leia, nicht als Ratsherrin Leia, nicht als Staatschefin Leia und ganz bestimmt nicht als Lady Vader. Nur als Leia.“ Leia zu Mara „Luke, wo ist Jaina? Warum ist sie noch nicht hier?“ „Weil Mara R2 die falschen Koordinaten eingegeben hat.“ „Eine kleine Prüfung. Jaina ist ganz in der Nähe, aber so weit außerhalb des Systems, dass sie nur wenig Bezugspunkte hat, um ihren richtigen Kurs zu berechnen.“ „Sie wird sicher in Panik geraten.“ „Für eine Weile zweifellos, aber sie braucht nur in sich hineinzuschauen, sich der Macht und ihrer Verbindung zwischen ihr und uns zu bedienen, besonders der Verbindung zu Jacen, und dann wird sie jeden Moment hier sein.“ „Außerdem kennt R2 den richtigen Weg ohnehin.“ „Du hast wirklich eine boshafte Ader.“ „Was Jaina angeht – oder dich?“ „JA!“ Leia, Luke und Mara über Jaina „Links, von dir aus gesehen, nicht von mir aus!“, schimpfte Han, was ein wenig lächerlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beide in dieselbe Richtung schauten. „Es geht ihnen gut?“ „Wo sind sie?“ „Warum können wir sie nicht sehen?“ „Haben sie den Gürtel schon verlassen?“ Luke antwortete erst Leia, dann Lando, dann Mara, dann wieder Leia, und schließlich lachte er nur über die Vergeblichkeit seines Ansinnens. „Immer der Held!“ „Das solltest du lieber zu Han und Chewie sagen. Es ist mir immer noch unklar, wie es ihnen gelungen ist, diesen Schrotthaufen auf der Rückseite des Asteroiden zu landen.“ Mara und Luke „Ein schnelles Schiff.“ „Meinst du, Luke würde Mara etwas anderes geben?“ Lando und Han über die Jadeschwert „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Luke spitz. R2-D2 pfiff wie ein betrunkener Pirat. „Ich bin in der unteren Schützenkapsel. Mir ist danach etwas abzuschießen.“, sagte sie, und obwohl es sich dabei offensichtlich um einen Witz handelte, der die Spannung mindern sollte, waren beide nicht imstande, auch nur zu lächeln. Leia zu Han „Wenn du mir das noch einmal antust, Junge, trete ich dich von hier bis nach Coruscant!“ Han zu Anakin „Meine Tage als Kämpfer …“ „Haben gerade erst begonnen.“ Lando und Han „Bring die Geschütze zum Singen, Junge.“ rief er Anakin zu. „Nenn mich nicht Junge.“ Han und Lando „Wunderbar. Jetzt spiele ich noch Leibwächter für einen Sternzerstörer. Könnte es sein das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt?“ Han zu Leia Die schwarze Flut „Da nach der Caamasi-Krise zahlreiche Führungskräfte in den oberen Rängen des bothanischen Militärs zurücktreten mussten, ging mein Aufstieg schneller vonstatten. Ich habe nichts gegen die Politik, solange sie mir hilft, eine Richtung einzuschlagen, in die ich ohnehin gehen wollte, aber ich lehne sie ab, wenn sie mich daran hindert, das Richtige zu tun. Ich hatte daran gedacht, die Renegaten-Staffel im Rand einzusetzen, getarnt als Piratenbande, die entlegene Systeme überfällt. Meine Streitkräfte dort werden Sie jagen, aber Sie werden sich nach Belieben verstecken und Nachforschungen anstellen können, wo immer sie wollen.“ „Und wenn wir zufällig über ein Kontingent Skips stoßen, während wir da draußen operieren?“ „Ich hoffe um unser aller willen, dass es nicht so weit kommt. Aber falls doch, werden Sie sie auseinander nehmen und dem Senat Beweise liefern, die niemand mehr ignorieren kann.“ Admiral Traest Kre’fey und Colonel Gavin Darklighter „Und trotz gelegentlicher Meinungsverschiedenheiten weiß ich nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass ich dir nicht trauen könnte. Ich vertraue dir ausdrücklich meine Frau an, die Person, die ich am meisten liebe.“ „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht eher umgekehrt ist?“ „“Ah, komm schon, Anakin, glaubst du denn, Mara hätte Lust, auf einen wenig vertrauenswürdigen Jedi-Anwärter aufzupassen?“ „Äh, nein.“ „Und meinst du nicht, dass sie mich mit einer Flut von Beschimpfungen überhäufen würde?“ „Damit würden Sie noch glimpflich davonkommen.“ „Ich schätze, das würde sie, Onkel Luke.“ „Ich mag mich ja ganz gut mit der Macht auskennen, aber es gibt keine Jedi-Fähigkeit, mit der man ihre scharfe Zunge bändigen könnte.“ Luke, Anakin und Corran über Mara „Ich würde sagen, es geht dir sehr gut, meine Liebe.“ „Es geht mir besser, aber noch nicht gut genug.“ „Lass dir Zeit, Mara. Die Ungeduld ist eine Handlangerin der Verzweiflung.“ „Und Verzweiflung führt auf die Dunkle Seite. Ich habe verstanden, Meister Skywalker.“ „Du weißt was ich damit sagen will.“ „Ja, ich weiß, Luke, und ich weiß auch, weshalb du mich auf diese Weise ermahnst. Einfühlungsvermögen und Vorsicht zählen zu deinen liebenswerteren Eigenschaften.“ Luke und Mara „Du bist derjenige von uns beiden, der auf einer Farm aufgewachsen ist.“ „Das war eine Feuchtfarm auf einem Wüstenplaneten.“ Jacen und Luke „ Ich meine, wenn ich die Macht nicht benutzt hätte, dann hätte ich…“ „… schwitzen müssen?“ Anakin und Mara „Dieser empörte Gesichtsausdruck steht dir sehr gut.“ Mara zu Anakin „Aha, und jetzt, im reifen Alter von einundzwanzig oder so, ist dir bewusst, wie dumm du damals warst?“ „Einundzwanzig, ja. Und ich glaube tatsächlich, dass ich damals noch nicht so klug war, wie ich es heute bin. Ich erinnere mich zum Beispiel noch sehr gut, Jaina, dass ich keinen guten Rat annehmen wollte.“ „Aber du wirst mir jetzt trotzdem einen erteilen.“ Jaina und Danni „ Das war dafür, dass du meinen Kompass neu eingestellt hast. Jetzt, da ich besser weiß, wohin ich unterwegs bin, komme ich vielleicht sogar dort an.“ Jaina zu Danni „Ich würde mir niemals ein Tattoo machen lassen.“ „Die beste Methode, um besondere Kennzeichen zu vermeiden. Man weiß ja nie, wann irgendwelche Jedi hinter einem her sind und man sich absetzen muss.“ „Du hast kein Tattoo, oder?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, Anakin. Schließlich hat mich am Ende doch ein Jedi gekriegt. Also habe ich vielleicht doch eines.“ „Mehr als diese Antwort will ich gar nicht wissen.“ Anakin und Mara „Bist du bereit, diesen Hügel zu erklimmen?“ „Nach dir, Mara.“ „Zusammen, Anakin, zusammen.“ Mara und Anakin Das ist es, was Onkel Luke mir zu sagen versucht hat, als er mich daran erinnerte, dass es mir an Erfahrung fehlt. Lektion eins dieser Erfahrung: Mach dir klar, wie viel du nicht weißt. Lektion zwei: Sieh zu, dass du aus Lektion eins lernst. ''Jacen‘ s Gedanken „Komm schon, Mara, sie sind direkt hinter uns.“ „Sie sind immer direkt hinter uns, außer sie sind genau vor uns.“ Anakin und Mara auf der Flucht „Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken.“ „Klar kannst du. Bring uns einfach zurück nach Coruscant.“ „Geht nicht, aber wir werden dich zu deiner Mutter bringen.“ „Zu Mom? Und ich dachte, hier wollte sich jemand bedanken.“ „So ist es, du wirst deinen Dank erhalten. Unser Schiff steht nicht weit von hier.“ „Wenigstens werden wir Dantooine verlassen.“ „Das werden wir eigentlich nicht.“ „Aber ihr seid doch mit einem Schiff gekommen, das den ganzen Weg von Belkadan bis hierher geschafft hat.“ „Du hast Recht, sind wir. Es ist nur so, dass wir Dantooine noch nicht verlassen können, weil Leia mit einigen Flüchtlingen von Dubrillion auf dem Kontinent im Süden gelandet ist. Als wir in das System eintraten, haben wir ein großes Kriegsschiff der Yuuzhan Vong gesehen, das Truppentransporter auf den Planeten brachte. Und wie es aussieht, fanden die Truppen diesen Kontinent ebenso gastlich wie Leia.“ „Also vom Feuergefecht in die Karbonitgefrierkammer.“ „So in etwa.“ Luke, Anakin und Mara „Sobald Sie mich nicht mehr dazu, brauchen wird meine Arbeit getan sein.“ „Freunde wie Sie kann ich immer gebrauchen.“ „Ich fühle mich geehrt.“ „Sie sollten lieber Angst haben. Meine Freunde geraten meistens in große Schwierigkeiten.“ „Schwierigkeiten dieser Art?“ „So in etwa.“ Leia und Elegos Mara starrte in Lukes Augen, und er spürte, wie ihre persönliche Verbindung und ihr Zusammenhalt wuchsen. Er blickte hinter die Erschöpfung und sah das Bild von Mara, das tief in die Seele der Frau eingeprägt war. Diese Mara besaß starke Arme und scharfe Augen, sie trug eine Rüstung und Blaster. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der den Todesstern von innen nach außen auseinander nehmen könnte. „Solange ich kämpfe, sterbe ich nicht.“ „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir diese Therapie gefällt, aber die Krankheit gefällt mir noch weniger.“ „Wirst du mich kämpfen lassen?“ „Obwohl ich ein Jedi-Meister bin, glaube ich nicht, dass ich dich davon abhalten könnte.“ „Das könnten auch andere Männer gesagt haben, aber keiner von denen hätte es auch so gemeint. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden und nicht umgebracht habe.“ „Ich bin von beidem genauso begeistert wie du.“ Mara und Luke „Ich will dich hier nicht allein lassen.“ „Ich habe die Macht. Ich bin nicht allein. Geh schon. Ich will dich nicht hier haben und mir den Spaß verderben lassen.“ Leia und Mara ''„Impervious, hier spricht der Staffelführer. Was tun Sie da?“ „Meister Skywalker hat eine Aufgabe für uns, Colonel. Ich leite Sie an ihn weiter.“ „Gavin, ich brauche zwei von Ihren Maschinen für einen Angriff auf das große Führungsfahrzeug da unten. Ich benötige vier Torpedos, die sich alle von derselben Seite nähern. Wir geben Ihnen die Telemetrie. Kriegen Sie das hin?“ „Zu Befehl, Jedi-Eins. Sticks, zu mir. Ein Jedi will, dass wir eine Garbe auf das große Führungsfahrzeug da abfeuern.“ Gavin, Elegos und Luke „Hier spricht Renegat-Elf. Wir haben hier mal wieder ein Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiff, das den Abfangkreuzer spielt. Wir werden vorerst nirgendwo hingehen.“ Jaina „Da kommt etwas aus dem Hyperraum. Etwas Großes.“ Elegos zu Leia und Luke „Sollten Sie, wenn Sie so denken, nicht besser eine Revolte anzetteln, um uns zu stürzen, Admiral?“ „Nein, weil ich kein Politiker bin. Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig einen Krieg führen und mich um die Verwaltung von Welten kümmern. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich keinen anderen beim Sturz einer unfähigen Regierung unterstützen würde.“ Kre’fey drehte sich nach links und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf Leia. Sie beugte sich vor und ließ ein verwegenes Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht erstehen. Kre’fey zu Staatschef Fey’lya „Hättest du in meinem Imperium gerne eine eigene Welt für jedes deiner Kinder, oder darf es gleich ein ganzes Sternsystem sein, über das sie dann herrschen können?“ Traest zu Gavin „Gibt es hier ein Problem, Gefreiter?“ „Sir, ich habe versucht, sie aufzuhalten, Sir, aber sie meinten, es wäre schon in Ordnung, wenn sie in Ihr Büro eindringen. Sie sagten, Sie hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen.“ „Haben sie das? Haben sie denn auch gesagt, wer sie sind?“ „Nur zwei alte Kerle, Sir.“ „Und Sie haben sie da rein gelassen? Warum haben Sie sie nicht aufgehalten?“ „Ich habe es ja versucht, aber sie haben mir einfach meinen Blaster abgenommen.“ „Und Ihr Komlink?“ „Haben sie mir auch weggenommen. Sie haben gesagt, ich soll hier auf sie warten, sonst würde ich mich des Verlassens meines Postens schuldig machen, Sir.“ „Ja, tun Sie das, warten Sie hier.“ Gavin schob den Jungen aus dem Weg und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. Die beiden Besucher blickten ihm von den Sesseln, in denen sie Platz genommen hatten, entgegen. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen standen drei Gläser, deren zwei aus der Karaffe mit corellianischem Whiskey gefüllt worden waren, die Gavin in der untersten Schublade seines Tisches versteckte. Die beiden Männer lächelten, und Gavin brach in Gelächter aus. Der Soldat warf einen Blick in den Raum. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Sir?“ „Ja, Gefreiter, wegtreten. Er hat euch als zwei alte Kerle beschrieben.“ „Keine Achtung mehr unter den jungen Leuten, was, Tycho?“ „Keine Spur, Wedge, nicht die geringste. Vermutlich ein Fehler der Kommandoebene.“ „Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?“ „Verschiedene Quellen haben uns zugetragen, dass du in den Krieg ziehen willst. Wir sind zu betagt um noch zu fliegen, aber nicht, um dir zu helfen. Du brauchst uns, hier sind wir.“ „Ihr solltet euch dieses Angebot noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Das wird ganz und gar kein gemütlicher Spaziergang.“ „Das ist der Krieg nie, Gavin. Hoffen wir nur, dass wir diesen zusammen schneller beenden können.“ Gavin, Gefreiter, Wedge und Tycho „Hast du ihn gesehen?“ „Nein, du?“ „Nein. 3PO meint, er würde die Bars in der Gegend inspizieren. Aber er inspiziert wohl eher den Boden der Gläser.“ Anakin und Jacen über ihren Vater „Wenn er nicht zu Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vor mir in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Es ist auch gut, dass man dich gleich auf der Dalliance in einen Bacta-Tank gesteckt hat, sonst hätte dich das Gift umgebracht.“ „Sicher, aber stell dir nur mal die Überraschung vor, wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte. Wenn sie mich da reingesteckt hätten und nachher nur zerfetzte Klamotten gefunden hätte.“ „Und das findest du komisch, wie?“ „Ich hätte mich jedenfalls amüsiert.“ „Die Toten finden anscheinend alles amüsant.“ Mirax und Corran Das Verderben „Wie ich höre, machen Sie sich ganz gut bei den Renegaten.“ „Ja, Sir, es gefällt mir sehr gut dort.“ „Das ist eine etwas andere Art Verantwortung als die eines Jedi, aber ebenso wichtig. Colonel Darklighter schlug vor, wir sollten in einer Simulation gegen Sie antreten, sobald wir von Garqi zurück sind, um zu sehen, wie gut Sie sind.“ „Ich werde Sie bestimmt enttäuschen, Colonel. General Antilles und Colonel Celchu schießen mich bei den Übungen regelmäßig ab.“ „Nun, mich schießen die zwei auch immer noch ab. Vielleicht sollten wir gemeinsam im Simulator gegen sie antreten und den alten Haudegen die eine oder andere Lektion erteilen.“ „Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon, Sir.“ Corran und Jaina „Ich schätze, es ist einfacher, eine Astorphysikerin zu sein als Diplomatin oder Politikerin.“ „Oh, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Es gibt auch in der Politik Schwarze Löcher, Pulsare und Objekte, die mehr Hitze als Licht ausstrahlen. Ich kann mich an keine Zeit in meinem Leben erinnern in der Politik keine Rolle gespielt hat. Zum Glück habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Aber ich gebe zu, dass mir der Ruhestand großen Spaß gemacht hat, und ich freue mich schon jetzt auf die Fortsetzung.“ Danni und Leia „Ich lasse Whistler regelmäßig alle unvorhergesehenen Erkundungsflüge überwachen. Dabei ist alles, was mit den Jedi zu tun hat, für mich von besonderem Interesse. Und da Corran sich irgendwo da draußen herumtreibt, meine Kinder auf der Akademie sind und mein Vater macht, was ihm gerade einfällt, würde ich sonst ohnehin bloß zu Hause herumsitzen.“ „Es ist immer besser, etwas zu tun zu haben, als untätig dazusitzen.“ „Es ist so langweilig, nur herumzusitzen.“ „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das Wort langweilig irgendwann schon mal gefallen wäre, wenn ihr zwei zusammen gewesen seid. Ich erinnere mich sogar …“ „Wir wurden schließlich freigesprochen.“ „Außerdem hätten wir all die Jahre auch an deiner Akademie zubringen können, anstatt zu unseren großen Abenteuern aufzubrechen. Deinen Schülern hätte die Ablenkung sicher gefallen.“ „Unsere Kollateralschäden waren übrigens nie besonders groß.“ Mirax, Mara und Luke „Wissen Sie, was Sie da tun?“ „Nein, aber das hat mich bisher auch nicht aufgehalten.“ Ganner und Corran „Oh ja, dieses Mal werden wir erst richtig Spaß haben.“ „Ihre Definition von Spaß und meine stimmen offenbar nicht überein.“ Corran und Jacen „Verdammt noch mal! Corran, wir haben ein Problem.“ „Danke für die Ankündigung, Jacen. Und jetzt eins nach dem anderen. Wie viele? Was? Und wo?“ Jacen und Corran „Damit du es weißt, Kleiner: Du hast mich in diesem Einsatz echt beeindruckt. Das bedeutet vielleicht nicht mehr viel, wenn wir nur noch frei schwebende Atome sind, aber …“ „''Sithbrut''!“ „Ich finde nicht, dass dich diese Feststellung zu einem Fluch berechtigt.“ Corran und Jacen „Wir haben jede Menge Simulationen durchgeführt, um uns auf den Angriff der Vong vorzubereiten. Und ich bin bei der Hälfte meiner Einsätze draufgegangen.“ „Das ist nicht gut.“ „Na ja, nicht ganz so schlecht, wie es sich vielleicht anhört. Bei einem Teil der Simulationen fliegen wir die Skips, um die anderen auszubilden. Mit den Imperialen werden wir fertig. Aber die Chiss sind echt mörderisch.“ Jaina und Ganner „Kämpfen ist das, was ich am besten kann.“ „Und du bist eine der besten darin.“ „Nur eine unter vielen?“ „Lass es mich nochmal versuchen. Wenn es ums kämpfen geht, bist du die Beste von allen.“ Mara und Luke „Eigentlich hat er mich eher mit einem Feuersturm verglichen, der in der Trockenzeit eine riesige Schneise in den Dschungel brennt.“ „Hm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass die neuesten Nachrichten schon bis hierher gelangt sind.“ „Oh, Jedi-Sarkasmus. Ich fühle mich getroffen.“ Mara und Luke „Wie du weißt, treibt deine Unverfrorenheit meinen Vater noch in den Wahnsinn.“ „Ja, aber du stehst drauf.“ „Na ja, als du noch Pilot warst, fand ich diese Eigenart ganz anziehend. Aber bei einem Jedi-Ritter, nun …“ „Ja?“ „Nun, die Yuuzhan Vong sollten darin eine Warnung sehen.“ Mirax und Corran „Besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass der imperiale Raum neue Leute rekrutiert?“ „Ich wollte Sie schon darum bitten, mir ein Plätzchen in dem neuen Imperium warm zu halten, das Sie in den Unbekannten Regionen gründen wollen.“ „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Sir.“ Traest Kre’fey und Gilad Pellaeon Der Untergang „Wieso klingt das wie eine dieser kryptischen Äußerungen, die dein Onkel so liebt?“ Han zu Anakin „Also, wo geht es hin, Roa?“ „Ord Mantell.“ Han fiel die Kinnlade herunter, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte brüllend „Hast du Angst, du könntest dort jemandem über den Weg laufen, den du schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hast?“ „Eher jemandem, den ich erst kürzlich gesehen habe. Meiner Frau.“ Han und Roa „Ich bin noch zu jung zum Sterben.“ „Ja, und ich zu berühmt.“ Droma und Han „Können Sie ein Schiff lenken?“ „Keine Sorge …“ „Ah, Sie sind mit dem einen oder anderen Flugmanöver vertraut.“ Droma und Han „Das Lied erinnert dich an etwas.“ „Die gute alte Zeit.“ „Wie alt?“ „Alt genug, um gut zu sein.“ Droma und Han „Man kann den Jungen aus Corellia holen, aber nicht Corellia aus dem Jungen.“ Mara zu Leia über Han „Du vergisst eine Sache. Wir haben den schnellsten Schrotthaufen in der Galaxis.“ Leia zu Mara über den Falken „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, deine Familie wäre irgendwie vornehm.“ „Der Kerl in der Robe – das war Luke Skywalker.“ „Der Jedi Skywalker?“ „Genau der. Meine Frau ist Leia Organa.“ „Dann ist dein richtiger Name Han Organa?“ „Solo! Han Solo.“ Droma und Han „Weißt du, man möchte fast glauben, du hättest dein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht.“ „Wie kommst du nur auf eine solch absurde Idee?“ Droma und Han „Und wage es nicht, es deinem Onkel zu erzählen. Das würde mir noch fehlen, wenn dein Onkel weiß, dass ich Stimmen höre. Diese Sache bleibt unter uns, klar? Das gilt auch für dich, Liebling.“ „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gehört, Liebling.“ Han und Leia zu Anakin „Da befindest du dich in einem gewaltigen Irrtum.“ „Das werden wir ja sehen.“ „Vertrau mir.“ „Das habe ich schon mal gehört.“ Han und Leia Die letzte Chance „Ich würde die Situation als verzweifelt mit einer gewissen Tendenz zur Hoffnungslosigkeit bezeichnen. Ansonsten sind wir in guter Verfassung.“ Commander Ilanka zu Leia Planet der Verlorenen Der dunkelhaarige Anakin Solo verfügte über eine finstere Intensität und einen corellianischen Nachnamen, und er war ebenso geschickt wie sein Vater, wenn es darum ging, ironisch die Brauen zu heben. Aber in seinen blauen Augen glühte das Bedürfnis, die Galaxie zu retten – wenn nötig auch allein -, und das kam von der Skywalker-Seite. „Selbstverständlich geht es mir gut genug. Ich habe mich nicht mehr so unverschämt gesund gefühlt, seit … Nun, seit einer ganzen Weil.“ „Oder ich kann einen anderen mitschicken.“ „Anakin ist schon in Ordnung.“ Mara und Luke „Was ist denn? Mara, was ist los?“ „Denkst du eigentlich immer, dass du irgendwo hereinstürzen und jemanden retten musst?“ „Mara, was ist los? Die Krankheit?“ „Fühl mal. Benutze die Macht und sag mir, was da passiert ist. Widersprich mir nicht. Tu es einfach. Ich will eine unvoreingenommene zweite Meinung hören.“ Sie (Mara) beobachtete seine (Luke) Augen. Er kniff sie zusammen, und die Linien seiner Brauen wurden weicher. Er bereitete sich darauf vor zu tun, was er tun musste. Dann riss er die Augen auf, und es war wie ein blaues Wetterleuchten. „Es war nicht meine Idee.“ Mara und Luke „Du willst es haben. Du freust dich!“ „Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe. Ich war vollkommen entschlossen, stoisch zu sein und die Hoffnung aufzugeben …“ „Um meinetwillen?“ Er hob den Kopf, und sie spürte sein wortloses Streicheln. Sie lächelte schief. „Für zwei Menschen, die einander so gut kennen, ist uns einiges entgangen.“ Mara und Luke Aber sie staunte darüber, wie vollständig und wie plötzlich er sie und dieses Kind beschützen wollte, das einem Kind noch nicht einmal wage ähnlich sah. „Ein Junge in seinem Alter denkt doch keinen Augenblick daran, dass eine alte Frau schwanger werden könnte. Halte deine Gefühle bedeckt, und er wird keinen Verdacht schöpfen.“ „Er erwartet ohnehin von mir, dass ich um dich besorgt bin …“ „Dann bin ich sicher, dass du ihn nicht enttäuschen wirst.“ Mara und Luke Der Versuch, in einem Team von Forschern, die um beschränkte Ressourcen wetteiferten, den Frieden zu bewahren, erinnerte Leia langsam an ihre Bemühungen, zweijährige Zwillinge, die stark in der Macht waren, vom gleichen Teller zu füttern. „Heh, Droma. Deine Leute essen wohl keine kleine Würmer?“ „wenn man, es richtig würzt ist beinahe alles essbar. Und …“ „… Rana hielte sie wahrscheinlich für eine Delikatesse.“ Han, Droma und Jacen „Das ist vollkommen unwichtig. Du bist wichtig. Ich nehme an, es wird uns niemals leicht fallen, am gleichen Ort zu leben. Wir sind uns zu ähnlich.“ „Eine störrische Perfektionistin … ich? Wie kannst du das von mir behaupten …“ „Es ist erblich und von der Umwelt geprägt. Dir bliebt nichts anderes übrig. Zumindest hast du das Glück deines Vaters.“ Leia und Jaina „Du darfst unsere Hand küssen.“ „Wow!“ Mara, in Verkleidung einer Kuati-Adeligen, und Anakin Die Jadeschatten hatte einem Gewürzhändler gehört, bevor Landos Droiden die verborgenen Waffen installiert hatten. Sie würde problemlos als die Yacht einer Kuati-Adeligen durchgehen. Als solche brauchte sie (Mara) auch zumindest eine Dienerin, aber man konnte eben nicht immer bekommen, was man wollte. „Weißt du, Töchter sind schwierig. Sie sind deine beste Freundin und deine schlimmste Konkurrenz, und das alles in einer Verpackung, die dich ständig daran erinnert, wie du selbst einmal ausgesehen hast.“ Leia zu Mara „Kommst du zurecht, Jaina?“ „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, mich in der Dunkelheit voranzutasten.“ „Also gut. Dann wieder zurück in deine Rolle. Und bleib dabei, bis ich deutlich mache, dass wir mit dem Theater fertig sind.“ „Gut.“ Mara und Jaina „Du hältst die Steine über uns mit der Macht?“ „Nein, nur mit meiner facettenreichen Persönlichkeit.“ Jaina und Mara „Für eine solch reife junge Frau, kannst du überraschend kindisch sein.“ Mara zu Jaina „Und ruhe dich ein wenig aus. Versuch nicht, ganz allein die Galaxis zu retten. Glaube mir, das funktioniert nicht.“ Luke zu Jacen „Das schaffen wir.“ „Ohne uns Feinde zu machen. Wir werden zivilisiert vorgehen.“ „Mit anderen Worten, wir werden uns wie Jedi-Ritter benehmen.“ Anakin und Luke „Wie sollen wir nun zur Schattenkommen?“ „Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken.“ „Beeil dich beim Denken, Skywalker.“ Mara und Luke „Zwei X-Flügler und Maras Schatten? Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind, aber wir könnten die Sonderstaffel brauchen. Ich würde sogar Kyps Dutzend nehmen, wenn sie jetzt auftauchen würden.“ Leia zu Jaina „Die haben den Verstand verloren.“ „Nein. Ich meine, ja, du hast zweifellos recht. Aber Leia will, dass wir uns noch ein bisschen zurückhalten. Sie glaubt, eine bessere Chance zu haben, ihre Flüchtlinge loszuschicken, wenn die Yuuzhan Vong nicht wissen, dass wir immer noch in der Nähe sind.“ „All das hast du durch die Macht von ihr erfahren, Luke?“ „Nicht genau mit Worten. Ich interpretiere ein wenig.“ „Klingt vernünftig.“ Mara und Luke „Mom. Du siehst nicht besonders diplomatisch aus.“ „Ihr drei glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ihr allen Mumm von eurem Vater geerbt habt?“ „Was immer du vorhast, ich komme mit.“ Jacen, Leia und Jaina „Hört mal, ich weiß, ihr glaubt alle, ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Aber seid ihr sicher, dass es keine Möglichkeit zu Verhandlungen gibt? Mom, du bist Diplomatin …“ „Und daher weiß ich, wann Diplomatie keinnen Sinn hat.“ Jacen und Leia „Pass auf …den Kleinen auf“ „Ich nehme an, das ist die höfliche Version von >Mach, dass du bald wieder zurückkommst, Mutter meines Kindes<.“ Luke und Mara „Wo sind deine Kinder?“ „Wahrscheinlich bei ihrer Mutter.“ Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Romany und Han „Weißt du, ich wollte immer mal Luke Skywalker kennen lernen.“ „Das hast du doch. An Bord der Königin …“ „Nein, mit ihm reden.“ „Ich schicke ihn mal vorbei.“ Droma und Han Das Komm an ihrem Gürtel piepte, und aus der Ferne spürte sie Jainas dringende Sorge. Das Mädchen hatte wirklich ein Talent für die Wahl des falschen Zeitpunkts. „Meine Schülerin versucht, Botschafterin Organa Solo zu retten, die dort unten gefangen genommen wurde.“ Mara zu Admiral Wuht „Kannst du Leia noch einmal erreichen?“ „Verzeihen Sie, Admiral, ich muss persönlich werden. Sie hat mich weggeschickt, Mara. Ich wollte sie rausholen, aber …“ „Es war ihr wichtiger, uns diese Botschaft zu schicken.“ Jaina und Mara „Hafenbehörde. Hier spricht die Jadeschatten in 16-F. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihre Landebucht zerfetzt wird, sollten Sie die Kabel lösen.“ Mara „Anakin, ich komme ein bisschen näher. Ich habe diesen lästigen Müll backbord.“ „Ich kann es sehen. Fahr die Schilde hoch, und ich werde …“ „Die Schilde sind aktiv. In minimaler Ausdehnung. Wenn mein Schiff auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer abkriegt, bist du Banthafutter. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang, aber es ist immer noch da.“ Mara zu Anakin Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong „Du hast wirklich einen guten Zeitpunkt gewählt um mir zu sagen, dass du ein schlechter Vater bist. Oder zweifelst du daran, dass ich eine gute Mutter bin?“ „Mara? Es war nur eine Metapher.“ Mara und Luke „Dann wären sie ganz bestimmt aufgebrochen.“ „Keine Ruhe für die Müden. Ich setze mich mit Karrde in Verbindung. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir etwas zu essen besorgen, Skywalker. Etwas Großes, das noch blutet.“ Luke und Mara Die Verheißung Das Ultimatum „Wenn du sagst, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, fange ich an, mir richtig Sorgen zu machen.“ Leia zu Han „Tesar, wie schlimm ist es?“ „Sehr schlimm. Meine beste Robe.“ Leia und Tesar „Allerdings wirst du das nie wieder tun, Han. Wenn du das nächste Mal Hilfe brauchst, rennst du nicht einfach wieder davon.“ Leia zu Han „Und irgendjemand muss ein Auge auf Centerpoint werfen. Wenn es ihnen gelingt, die Station wieder in Gang zu bringen, weiß man nicht, was Thracken alles in die Luft jagen wird.“ „Wenn wir Glück haben, sich selbst.“ Eelysa und Han „Lassen Sie sich nicht zu dummen Risiken verleiten.“ „Ich? Sie fliegen doch mit Han Solo.“ Leia und Eelysa „Sie hat jedenfalls den Mord an einem Holowürfel auf dem Gewissen, das ist sicher.“ Han zu Leia über Viqi Shesh „Ich dachte, du würdest keine schmutzigen Spielchen treiben.“ „Ausnahmsweise doch. Diese Frau versucht, meine Kinder zu Gesetzlosen zu machen.“ Han und Leia „Zinnober-Mond Cloud Car fünf-drei, was haben Sie für einen Schaden?“ „Schaden?“ „Von den Minensplittern. Er denkt wir sind getroffen worden.“ „Äh, keinen Schaden. Uns geht’s gut.“ „Dann bitte ein wenig langsamer, ja!“ „Nein, Kontrolle.“ „Nein?“ „Dies ist ein Notfall. Meine Frau, äh, bekommt eine Baby.“ „Waaaasss?“ Leia gelang es, ihren entsetzten Aufschrei in einem heftigen Stöhnen enden zu lassen. „Es kommt!“ Han, Coruscant-Kontrolle und Leia „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Definiere mal'' in Ordnung''.“ „Ich gucke direkt in die Läufe von zwei Blastergewehren, und ich habe nichts außer Spucke, um mich zu wehren.“ Han und Leia „Bist du bereit, aus diesem Kahn auszusteigen?“ „Ich war noch nie so bereit, irgendwo auszusteigen. Jedenfalls seit Jabbas Segelbarke.“ Han und Leia „Ich möchte nur wissen, wie du es bis zum Tisch der Ankläger schaffen willst.“ Leias Kinder waren anwesend, dazu auch Luke, einige weitere Jedi und Leias neue Noghri-Leibwachen. „Wir müssen dich durch die Luft schweben lassen!“ „Wir schaffen dir eine Gasse, Mom.“ „Das ist nicht der rechte Augenblick, in dem Jedi arrogant wirken sollten. Ich werde selbst gehen.“ „Gehen? Wie?“ „Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von meiner Familie. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen?“ fragte sie Jaina. Jainas Lächeln war fast so schief wie das von Han. „Vertraust du mir?“ Jaina, Anakin, Leia und Han „Die Jedi brauchen eine leise Möglichkeit, sich in der Galaxis zu bewegen, einen großen Fluss, der sie überall dorthin trägt, wo ihre Gegenwart erforderlich ist.“ „Und du glaubst, Han und ich wären das richtige Gespann, um diesen großen Fluss darzustellen?“ „Ihr habt die notwendigen Fähigkeiten. Ein Schmuggler und eine Diplomatin.“ „Was meinst du, Partner? Sollen wir wieder gemeinsam durch die Galaxis schweifen?“ „Sicherlich. Aber ich navigiere.“ Luke, Leia und Han Jainas Flucht Rebellenträume „Renegaten-Staffel an Borleias. Wir sind wieder da. Wir haben euch vor zwanzig Jahren eins verpasst. Jetzt werden wir das wiederholen.“ Gavin „Kette Zwei, Drei und Vier: Wann immer ihr damit fertig seid, mit den Skips dort hinten zu spielen, wir könnten euch hier brauchen, wo ernsthaft gekämpft wird.“ Luke an Zwillingssonnen-Staffel „Dann möchte ich dir die Spezialeinheiten anvertrauen, die Sondereinsätze. Mara, ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt von einer Frau mit einem Baby …“ „Verlass dich drauf, meine Fähigkeit, Chaos anzurichten, wurde durch das Kinderkriegen nicht beeinträchtigt.“ „Ich habe bei dieser Versammlung keine hochrangigen Geheimdienstoffiziere bemerkt. Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn du in der nächsten Zeit als Leiterin des Geheimdienstes agieren könntest. Wenn ein höherer Geheimdienstoffizier eintrifft, kannst du zu Lukes Einheit für Sondereinsätze und Chaos wechseln.“ Wedge und Mara „Wedge, hast du etwas von Iella und den Kindern gehört?“ „Nein. Aber wenn es überhaupt eine Person gibt, die sich selbst und zwei Kinder von Coruscant schmuggeln kann …“ „Dann ist es Iella, ich weiß“ Luke und Wedge „Kater?“ „Schrei nicht so.“ „Ich könnte dir Kaf besorgen.“ „Wenn du dabei weiter solchen Lärm machst, wird mein Kopf explodieren, und dann gibt es überall Hirnspritzer.“ „Kein Hirn. Nur Schädelsplitter.“ Luke, Lando und Mara „Das habe ich gespürt. Und ich dachte das Gleiche.“ „Dafür braucht man die Macht nicht. Ich konnte Luke ansehen, was er dachte.“ „Still. Oder ich mache ein lautes Geräusch.“ Mara, Lando und Luke „Wenn er verhandelt, hat er einen Trick im Ärmel. Das weißt du.“ Mara zu Luke über Wedge „Das habe ich gespürt.“ „Es ist nicht einfach, stets ein gelassener Jedi-Meister zu sein.“ „Mein lieber Farmboy, ich will auch gar nicht das du allzu gelassen bist.“ Mara und Luke „Ich werde nie begreifen, wie jemand so gut täuschen kann, ohne tatsächlich zu lügen.“ Gavin zu Tycho und Wedge „Das ist Verrat. Das gefällt mir.“ Booster Terrik „Ich verstehe. Tatsächlich verstehe ich es sogar besser, als dir klar ist. Ihr spielt Sabacc.“ „Sieht tatsächlich so aus. Und um größere Einsätze, als ich je zuvor gesehen habe.“ Lando und Wedge „Face! Ich hatte schon befürchtet wir hätten dich auf Coruscant verloren. Komm herein!“ „Später. Im Augenblick bin ich nur hier, um etwas abzugeben.“ „Was meinst du …“ In diesem Moment stürzte eine Frau in das Büro, beinahe im Laufschritt. Sie war hoch gewachsen, schlank, und ihr dunkelblondes Haar hatte nun ein paar attraktive graue Glanzlichter. In ihrer Jugend war sie eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit gewesen; nun betonten nach Wedges Ansicht die Lach- und Sorgenfalten diese Schönheit nur noch mehr, statt ihr Abbruch zu leisten. Plötzlich war er auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er gegangen oder gesprungen war – und nahm sie in die Arme. „Iella …“ Wedge und Garic Loran „Was machen wir jetzt?“ „Nun, du bist gerade zur Leiterin des Geheimdienstes meiner Operation hier befördert worden, was Mara freisetzt, um die Vong auf ihre eigene unnachahmliche Weise zu quälen.“ Iella und Wedge „Ich wusste, es gab einen Grund, wieso ich dich in meiner Nähe haben wollte.“ „Tatsächlich gibt es mindestens zwei Gründe.“ „Heh, nicht kitzeln.“ Iella und Wedge „Ich hasse es, dich verlieren zu sehen, selbst wenn du es absichtlich tust.“ „Warum?“ „Weil du ein so schlechter Verlierer bist.“ „Oh, ich habe vor, am Ende ein sehr, sehr schlechter Verlierer zu sein.“ Iella und Wedge „Identitäten bestätigt. Der Millenium Falke ''mit Han Solo, der flucht, was das Zeug hält, und die ''Lusankya unter Commander Davip.“ Iella zu Wedge „Tycho, wir stehen kurz vor einem gewaltigen Sieg, den wir nicht wollen.“ „Wir werden das in deiner Biographie erwähnen. General Antilles war so gut, dass er nicht einmal verlieren konnte, wenn er unbedingt wollte.“ „Danke.“ Wedge und Tycho „Du bist der Captain.“ „Mir fällt auf, dass du das nie sagst, wenn du mit meinen Ideen nicht einverstanden bist.“ Leia und Han „Was meinst du, Han? Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie in hervorragender Verfassung.“ „Ja, tatsächlich.“ Leia warf ihm einen Blick zu und erkannte, dass ihr Mann nicht das Schiff ansah. Sie wurde rot, aber sie lächelte.“ Han. Konzentrier dich auf die Aufgabe.“ „Tut mir Leid. Ich werde alt.“ Leia und Han über die „Rebel Dream“ „Mich wird man so schwer los wie einen schlechten Ruf.“ Han zu Leia Er setzte dazu an zu fragen, ob es das war, was sie wirklich tun wollte, während eines ihrer überlebenden Kinder verschollen war und das andere sich in einer unbekannten Situation auf einem beinahe feindlichen Planeten befand, aber dann bemerkte er ihren Blick dieses Glitzern, das er so oft bei Leia Organa, der Anführerin der Rebellenallianz, gesehen hatte, damals in den dunkelsten Tagen des Kriegs gegen das Imperium. Die dunkelsten Tage brachten bei einigen das Beste hervor … auch bei Leia Organa-Solo. Nun waren die Tage wieder Finster. Und nun war Leia trotz ihres Schmerzes und der Unsicherheit, mit denen sie kämpfen musste, wieder so gut wie nie. Sie war wieder da. „Ich bin dabei, Lady.“ „Gut. Wir können ein alten Gauner wie dich brauchen.“ „Ich brauche kein netter Mann mehr zu sein?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Als reaktivierter alter Gauner darf ich doch sicher auch Goldrute erschießen, oder?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also das ist der Haken.“ „Das ist der Haken.“ Han und Leia „Wir brauchen einen Freiwilligen, der sich darum kümmert, und dieser Freiwillige kann mit mir und Tycho zusammenarbeiten und eine Mission zusammenstellen. Hat jemand Interesse?“ „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, einen Haufen Vong ordentlich zu blamieren. Selbstverständlich auf meine eigene unnachahmliche Weise.“ „Selbstverständlich.“ „Ich brauche Kontakt zu Talon Karrde, Dannis Gerät, eine Sternjägerstaffel, vielleicht einen oder zwei Jedi und jede Menge Brandy. Das mit dem Brandy kann ich gar nicht genug betonen.“ Wedge und Lando „Sieht aus, als wäre Jaina nicht die Einzige, die sich verändert hat.“ „Offensichtlich ist das nicht Kyp, sondern eine Fälschung. Du lenkst ihn ab, und ich erschieße ihn unter dem Tisch.“ Leia und Han über Kyp Durron „Ich werde eine Göttin mit meinem Schild schützen.“ Kyp zu Jaina „Folgt mir, Sterbliche.“ „Wie du wünschst, Göttin.“ Jaina zu Kyp und Jag „Ich muss sagen, dass klingt nach der schlechtesten Idee in tausend Generationen schlechter Ideen.“ Luke zu den Gespenstern „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ich benutze nur gerade eine Beruhigungstechnik.“ „Sieht nicht aus, als würde das funktionieren. Ich kann dich bis hierher spüren. Du bist in Aufruhr.“ „Nein, bin ich nicht. Es sieht nur so aus.“ Kyp und Jaina „Oooh. Ich hätte so gern noch ein bisschen länger geschlafen. Ich wollte sagen, Hören ist Gehorchen, Göttliche.“ Piggy zu Jaina über die Staffelfrequenz „Zwei vollständige Staffeln hier“, meldete Gavin Darklighter, dann nahm seine Stimme einen amüsierten Unterton an. „Korrektur: zwei unvollständige Staffeln.“ „Kehren Sie nicht in die Kampfzone zurück. Steuern Sie den Stützpunkt an. Haben Sie verstanden?“ „Ich will nicht wissen, wie die Chancen stehen.“ „Ich habe auch gar nichts über Chancen gesagt.“ Tycho klang ausnahmsweise verwirrt. „Gut.“ Tycho und Jaina „Wir haben Hilfe gebracht. Sowohl in dem anderen Frachter als auch im'' Falken''. Lebensmittel, Maschinen, Energiezellen und Treibstoff, Aufzeichnungen … und Gören“ „Heh. Ich bin kein Gör.“ „Nein, dein Vater ist das Gör in der Horn-Familie.“ „Das werde ich ihm erzählen.“ Han und Valin „Ihr bleibt nicht hier?“ „Es gibt auf Borleias viel zu tun. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass dein Mann sich keinen Ärger einhandelt, zusehen, wie unsere Tochter Ärger macht … Also kehren wir sofort zurück.“ Tendra und Han „Es zählt nicht.“ „Warum?“ „Weil sie irgendwann in den nächsten ein, zwei Tagen hier angreifen werden – und das ist genau, was wir wollen.“ „Und wenn sie es tun, wer wird dann ihr Gegner sein? Die Neue Republik oder die Rebellenallianz?“ Wedge und Tycho wechselten einen Blick, und beide grinsten. „Keiner von beiden. Wir werden ihnen einen Feind entgegenschicken, mit dem sie noch nie das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatten. Wir schicken ihnen das Imperium.“ „Sie werden das Imperium nicht mögen.“ Iella, Wedge und Tycho „Mach dir keine Gedanken, R2. Luke wird zurückkommen. Es gibt niemanden in der Galaxis, der sich so gut mit dem Überleben an schrecklichen Orten auskennt, wie Luke Skywalker.“ Wedge zu R2-D2 über Luke „Ich bin der Kapitän dieser fliegenden Müllhalde. Meine Entscheidung. Wedge hat es genehmigt.“ „Manchmal denke ich, du bist genauso verrückt wie Han.“ Lando und Luke Jaina, die Pilotin, mochte dieses Warten nicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wurde zu Jaina der Jedi, für die Geduld ein Lebensstil war. „Also gut, Zwillinge. Jetzt kümmern wir uns um dieses letzte Rakamat und um Jags Verfolger.“ „Zwillingssonnen, hier Kontrolle.“ Tatsächlich war es Wedge persönlich. „Negativ. Fallen Sie zurück. Fallen Sie zurück.“ „Zurückfallen, verstanden.“ Jaina rang mit sich, dann sagte sie in ihrem königlichsten Tonfall: „Wir möchten wissen, wieso wir zurückgerufen werden, wenn wir siegen.“ „Weil ihr den Vormarsch der Yuuzhan Vong aufhaltet.“ Sie verlor ihre göttliche Haltung. „''Was? Ich dachte, das sollten wir tun!“ „Göttin, du bist wie üblich besser, als du sein solltest.“ Wedge und Jaina Aufstand der Rebellen „Was meinst du, wird er mit dem Kopf gegen die Decksplatten stoßen, wenn ich ihn an dieser Stelle kitzle?“ R2-D2s Antwort klang eindeutig bestätigend. „Du solltest lieber hoffen, dass sie das nicht tut, R2. Ich kann mich nicht an meiner Frau rächen, also werde ich meinen Ärger am erstbesten Droiden auslassen müssen.“ R2-D2 reagierte mit einer säuerlichen kleinen Melodie, dann hörte Han, wie der Droide davon rollte. „Was hat er gesagt?“ „Weiß ich nicht. Aber an seiner Stelle hätte ich geantwortet: '' Dann gehe ich und hole C-3PO.“ „Verständlich.“ Leia und Han „Erzählt mir von einer Pilotin, Zwillingssonnen-Führer. Sie hat eine nette Stimme. Ist ihr Aussehen entsprechend?“ „Ja, sie sieht nett aus.“ „Verheiratet? Gebunden?“ "Gebunden, denke ich. Erst seit kurzem.“ „Wer ist sie also?“ „Jay sowieso. Nicht wahr?“ „Ich glaube schon.“ „Jay, Jay … Ja, genau Jaina Solo.“ „Jaina Solo.“ ''„Ich bin sicher das war der Name.“ „Sithbrut, ich habe mit einer Neunjährigen geflirtet!“ „Neunzehn. Und sie hat mehr Abschüsse, als wir drei zusammen in dem Alter.“ „Ich sollte mich lieber bei ihr entschuldigen und mich dann in ihr Lichtschwert werfen.“ „Nein, bitte einfach Han, dich zu erschießen. Das wäre gnädiger, und als ihr Vater hat er immerhin ein Recht dazu.“ Wes Janson, Wedge und Tycho über Jaina „Hat einer von euch etwas gespürt?“ „Hunger. Zeit für eine Pause?“ „Nicht hier, wo es so offen ist.“ „Oooh. Sprengladungen sind so viel lebhafter, wenn sie in offenem Gelände explodieren.“ „Denkst du eigentlich jemals an etwas anderes?“ „Eins nach dem anderen, sicher. Im Augenblick denke ich an meinen Magen.“ Luke, Kell und Tahiri „Also nehme ich an, du willst, dass wir noch ein paar Tage bleiben.“ „Stimmt.“ „Und ein politisches Aufschlaggeschoss in die Wahlkampfpläne deiner Freundin schleudern.“ Han und Leia „Es ist illegal, ein Wahlergebnis zu verfälschen. Das gehört sich nicht für eine Politikerin aus einer guten Familie.“ Leias Grinsen war so breit wie das seine. „Ich bin keine Politikerin mehr, Han. Ich tue nur noch so. Ich bin zur Gaunerseite der Macht übergelaufen.“ Han und Leia „So viel zum Thema Diskretion.“ „Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Ich lasse mich gerne hinreißen.“ „Ich habe Zeit, wenn du sie hast.“ Jag und Jaina „Ich muss hineinsteigen.“ „Das wäre ein schnelles, schmerzhaftes Bad.“ „Mag sein.“ Luke und Mara „Luke, ich will deine Neugier keinesfalls noch anstacheln, aber ich muss dich daran erinnern: Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, ist das eine ''ausgesprochen peinliche Art zu sterben.“ „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du die Geschichte beschönigen wirst. Luke Skywalker geht in einem letzten Aufflackern von Heldentum im Kampf mit dem schauerlichen roten Verschlinger unter.“ Luke und Face „Luke, bevor du herauskommst und dich uns anschließt, solltest du dich aus Respekt für jene unter uns, mit denen du nicht verheiratet bist, vielleicht überzeugen, ob du auch präsentabel bist.“ „Ich habe wohl vergessen, dem Zeug >Meine Kleidung ist auch nicht essbar< zu sagen.“ Mara und Luke „Was genau starrst du da an, Bodenkriecher?“ „Wenn deine Tochter dich so sehen könnte …“ Leia fiel einen Augenblick aus der Rolle und grinste. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass R2 ein Holo für sie aufnimmt. Und er muss auch eins von dir machen.“ Leia und Han „Wohin jetzt?“ „Wir kommen zu einer Metalltür, die uns in die Abfallmetallpresse führt. Wir gehen nach rechts und durch die Tür am Ende.“ „Nein, Han. Nicht noch eine Müllpresse. Eine ist genug für ein ganzes Leben.“ Leia und Han über ihren Fluchtweg „Je mehr, desto besser.“ „Je mehr, desto besser?“ „Ja, wenn genug von ihnen kommen, können wir gar nicht verlieren.“ „Nun weiß ich, was du meinst, wenn du sagst, du willst gar nicht wissen, wie die Chancen stehen. Du weißt einfach nicht, was das bedeutet.“ Han und Leia „Das reicht für den Anfang. Kannst du mir ein paar von diesen Blastergewehren besorgen?“ „Hast du vor dir den Weg freizuschießen?“ „Ja. Bitte, Leia. Zwei Gewehre.“ Han und Leia „Leia, du musst zugeben, dass das Spaß gemacht hat.“ „Spaß. Entführt, ins Gefängnis gesteckt, mit Folter bedroht und beschossen werden – Spaß.“ „Genau.“ „Also gut, ich geb’s zu. Es hat trotz allem Spaß gemacht.“ „Willkommen zurück, Prinzessin.“ Han und Leia „Du bist müde, und dein Stolz wurde verletzt.“ „Mag sein.“ „Schlaf ein bisschen, Farmboy. Du wirst dich danach besser fühlen – und besser denken können -, wenn deine Energiezellen wieder aufgeladen sind.“ „Das stimmt.“ Mara und Luke „Heh, Sie da. Was haben Sie mit meinem Mann gemacht? Dem, der Angesicht des Todes nur lacht und ihn auf ein paar Gläser in die Bar einlädt?“ „Dieser Pilot versucht nur, uns zu seinen Kumpeln zurückzubringen. Sehe ich so dumm aus?“ Leia und Han „Wenn Sie sich diese Aufsässigkeit nicht verkneifen, General Solo, werde ich Ihre Rückkehr in den aktiven Dienst befehlen.“ Wedge zu Han „Ich sehe, du hast das beträchtliche Verhandlungsgeschick deines Vaters geerbt.“ Kyp zu Jaina „Oh, der Weg wird allerdings von mehreren Tonnen Geröll blockiert.“ „Wirst du damit fertig?“ „Was habe ich in meiner Tasche?“ „Das dachte ich mir.“ Face und Kell „Face an Mara, Face an Mara, hörst du mich?“ „Mara ist im Augenblick ein bisschen beschäftigt, Face. Und ich ebenfalls. Was gibt’s?“ „Sag mir, dass du es warst, der hinter dieser Steinfontäne stand.“ „Ja, das war ich.“ „Wir fliegen auf euch zu. Ebenso wie ein paar größere Vong-Schiffe. Wollt ihr mitkommen?“ „Ja.“ Face und Luke „Sag mir eins, ist das Beschädigen von Gebäuden in großem Maßstab normal für einen Jedi?“ „Nur, wenn man mit ihnen befreundet ist. Warte ab, was passiert, wenn du mit einer verheiratet bist.“ Face und Kell Auf General Antilles‘ Befehl stiegen die Renegaten, Zwillingssonnen und Schwarzmonde auf. Die Sternenlanze-Rohrjäger erhoben sich nach ihnen. Dann starteten auch die anderen Elitejäger. Es war ein Konvoi aus Sternjägern, Kanonenbooten und einem leichten Frachter, und auf seine eigene Weise war dies eine der tödlichsten Flotten, die die Neue Republik je auf den Weg geschickt hatte. „Du klingst wirklich wie ein Flottenoffizier.“ „Nur wenn ich Befehle'' gebe''.“ Leia und Han Die Chancen standen schlecht. Andererseits hatte Han Solo eine ganz Generation von Bewohnern dieser Galaxis dazu gebracht zu denken, dass Corellianer sich ohnehin nicht darum kümmerten, wie die Chancen standen, und Wedge war nicht weniger Corellianer als Solo. „Schwarzmond-Führer, hier Zwillingssonnen-Führer.“ „Ich höre, Göttliche.“ „Sharr hat Skips entdeckt, die sich zu neuen Einheiten formieren. Alle in gleichem Abstand zu der Lusankya.“ „Dann machen wir uns auf eine weitere Welle gefasst. Danke, Allerhöchste.“ Jaina und Luke „Oh, da bist du.“ „Hattest du Angst, dass ich davonlaufe?“ „Du weißt doch, was für ein eifersüchtiger Mann ich bin.“ Luke und Mara „ Schwarzmond Elf, was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, sich mit einer ganzen Staffel einzulassen?“ „Ich habe nur meine Arbeit getan.“ „Sir.“ „Ich habe nur meine Arbeit getan, Sir.“ „Mein Sohn, wenn Ihre Fähigkeiten als Pilot das gleiche Ausmaß haben wie Ihr Mut, wird man Sie eines Tages als den größten Piloten aller Zeiten bezeichnen.“ Gavin und Wedge Gavin starrte verdutzt sein Kom an. „Schwarzmond Elf? Sind Sie noch da?“ Aber Schwarzmond Elf antwortete nicht – zumindest nicht mit Worten. Das Einzige, was aus Gavins Kom drang, war Lachen. Lachen, das ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Verräter Wege des Schicksals Und da Ben zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit in den Schlund geschickt worden war, war Maras Hauptspielzeug nun Luke. „Darf eine niedere Sterbliche wagen, eine Göttin zu umarmen?“ „Du hast Unsere Erlaubnis.“ Tenel Ka und Jaina „Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, könnten Sie vielleicht auf die Wahrheit zurückgreifen.“ „Auf keinen Fall! Ich bin Politiker! Ich darf nicht die Wahrheit sagen!“ Mara und Cal Omas „Erst das Essen, dann der Krieg.“ „Sehr zivilisiert!“ Leia und Pellaeon „Die Yuuzhan-Vong-Jägereinheiten sind besser imstande, Yuuzhan Vong wahrzunehmen als zum Beispiel Menschen. Aber sie sind aggressiv und, nun ja …“ „Mörderisch“ „''Auffällig'' war das Wort, nach dem ich suchte.“ Karrde und Lando „Nichts für ungut, Kyp, aber ich wünschte, es wäre Onkel Luke, der dieses Argument vorbringt, und nicht der größte lebende Experte für die Dunkle Seite der Macht.“ „Ich ebenfalls, Jaina. Ich ebenfalls.“ Jaina und Kyp „Ich werde lieber keine weiteren Fragen stellen.“ „Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann. Sie werden es auch ohne meine Hilfe herausfinden.“ Mara wusste es ohnehin schon. Cal und Luke „Es gibt nur eine, die ich wirklich will, und das bist du.“ „Ich fühle mich immer geschmeichelt, wenn ich das höre.“ „Für den Rat, meinte ich, und selbstverständlich auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht.“ Luke und Mara „Ich denke, du wirst diese Entscheidung bedauern.“ „Kann sein. Aber wenn jemand in einer Autoritätsposition nur mit Leuten spricht, die ihm zustimmen, wird er bald keine Autorität mehr haben.“ „Du bist bereits Politiker.“ Mara und Luke „Ich habe auch eine persönliche Botschaft von Admiral Kre’fey an Onkel Luke. Er will mehr Jedi.“ „Wenigstens einer, der uns haben will.“ Jaina und Jacen „Von all den Eigenschaften, die Jaina von mir hätte erben können, musste sie sich ausgerechnet mein Arbeitsethos aussuchen.“ Leia über Jaina „Bin ich denn der Einzige hier, der Meister Skywalker am liebsten eins auf die Nase geben würde?“ „Ich drohe niemandem Prügel an. Aber ich habe nichts gegen ein bisschen Unterhaltung.“ Kyp und Cal „Waren das für heute genug Ansprachen für sie?“ „Ich fand es sehr informativ. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass Jedi über mehr Sicherheit verfügen und weniger diskutieren.“ „Darauf hoffe ich jedes Mal, aber es ist so selten.“ Luke und Cal „Jacen! Hör nie auf Fragen zu stellen.“ „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du das einmal sagen würdest!“ „Ich hätte es auch nicht gedacht.“ Luke und Jacen „Es bedeutet, was es bedeutet.“ „Und wen bedeutet es?“ „Jagged Fel.“ Jaina und Jacen „Ich würde an deiner Stelle jetzt das Wort'' niemals'' verwenden.“ „Lando ist auch mit dabei. Du weißt, dass er aus jedem normalen Flottenoffizier Hackfleisch machen würde. Jeder, der diesen Haufen befehligen will, müsste so rau sein wie sie selbst, und so durchtrieben. Der Kommandant müsste imstande sein, besser zu fliegen als sie alle, und …“ „Und er müsste fünfzigmal so bösartig wie zornige Krayt-Drachen sein. Du erkennst, was mein Bruder da versucht, nicht wahr? Er versucht, dir zu schmeicheln, damit du diesen Posten annimmst. Er versucht, dir zu sagen, dass nur Han Solo zäh genug für einen solchen Auftrag ist.“ „Damit hat er selbstverständlich Recht. Aber das Wort'' niemals'' liegt mir immer noch auf der Zunge.“ „Du zwingst mich, mit unlauteren Mitteln zu kämpfen. Das hätte ich gern vermieden.“ „Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“ „Während der bevorstehenden Operation wird die Gruppe der Schmugglerallianz Admiral Kre’feys Flotte unterstützen. In der deine Kinder dienen. Tut mir Leid.“ „Das ist wirklich unfair, Luke.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Wir waren beide ausgestiegen. Wir wollten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir wollten glücklich sein.“ „Tut mir Leid.“ „Und jetzt … jetzt liegt es wieder einmal an uns, nicht wahr?“ „Es ist gut möglich, dass das Schicksal der Galaxis in euren Händen liegt. Ja. Das ist unfair, aber so ist es nun mal.“ „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, erinnere mich daran, dir eins zu verpassen.“ „Kyp ist noch vor dir dran, aber wenn er mit mir fertig ist, kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst.“ Luke, Leia und Han „Han, Jacen will uns dort haben.“ „Wenn er das will, soll er es bekommen.“ Leia und Han Luke saß auf der Brücke des Mon-Calamari-Kreuzers'' Harbinger'', des Flaggschiffs von Garm Bel Iblis, und spielte im Kopf eine Partie Holoschach mit dem feindlichen Kommandanten. „Admiral Kre’fey hat beschlossen, dich zu befördern. Meinen Glückwunsch, Lieutenant Colonel.“ „Danke.“ Jainas Blick fiel auf die Rangabzeichen, die Han an seiner Zivilweste trug, und sie salutierte. „Danke, General.“ Han und Jaina „Jetzt weiß ''ich, dass ich bei der Truppe am Boden sein muss.“ „Das Gleiche gilt wohl auch für mich. Es wird, äh, sehr informativ sein, Vetter Thracken wiederzusehen.“ Traest Kre’fey schaute von Jaina zu Jacen. „Sie beide haben wirklich eine sehr interessante Familie.“ Jaina, Jacen und Kre’fey „Schwester, musst du gerettet werden?“ „Verschwinde hier.“ Jaina und Jacen „Es ist also zum Nutzen meiner Offiziere und Piloten, dass ich den Abend allein mit dir in meiner Kabine verbringe?“ Jaina zu Jag Ruinen von Coruscant „Konsolidierung ist der Schlüssel. Ich werde mich nicht eher vorwagen, ehe ich sicher bin, dass ich eine größere Vibroaxt habe als die Vong.“ Sien Sovv „Es heißt jetzt >Galaktische Allianz<, Cal.“ Luke zu Cal „Bei allem Respekt, Meister Skywalker, wir ''wissen nicht, was es dort gibt. Daher die Bezeichnung'' Unbekannte'' Regionen.“ „Genau. Aber wir werden uns auf einer Forschungsmission befinden, nicht auf einem militärischen Einsatz. Wir werden keinen Streit anfangen.“ „Du willst allerdings versuchen, Kämpfe zu beenden, wenn du welche siehst.“ „Das gehört nun einmal zu meinen Aufgaben.“ Danni und Luke „Nicht schlecht! Jedenfalls für eine heruntergekommene Rebellin.“ „Ihr Aristokraten seid doch alle gleich, unter dieser harten Schale seid ihr alle so weich wie Mon-Cal-Quallen.“ „Und das von der Tochter einer Prinzessin!“ Jag und Jaina „Kein Grund nervös zu sein, Danni. Alles wird gut gehen.“ „Wirklich? Jacen Solo, entweder weißt du etwas, das ich nicht weiß, oder du bist einer der besten Lügner, denen ich je begegnet bin.“ Jacen und Danni „Ich hoffe, Ihnen fällt etwas Besseres ein als Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt, Skywalker, denn daran habe ich kein Interesse. Ich habe keine Zeit, um …“ „Ich bin nicht gerade für meine Neigung zur Schadenfreude bekannt, Gilad. Nicht mehr als Sie für Ihre Neigung zum Aufgeben.“ „''Beide'' Skywalkers? Womit haben wir diese Ehre verdient?“ „Nennen Sie es Schicksal oder Glück.“ Gilad und Luke „Du wirst tun, was Jedi-Ritter anscheinend am besten können.“ „Und das wäre?“ „Überall mittendrin stecken, wo es Ärger gibt.“ „Ich hätte auch nichts gegen ein ruhiges Leben. Es gibt so vieles, worüber ich nachdenken will. Es würde für mindestens ein Leben reichen, oder sogar für zwei.“ „Das könnte einsam werden.“ Danni und Jacen „Das ist nicht dein einziger Grund, oder?“ „Nein, ich gebe zu, ich weiß nicht viel über Imperiale, Onkel Luke, aber ich weiß, dass sie dich kennen. Ich denke, es wird ihnen erheblich leichter fallen, mit einem jungen Emporkömmlingen wie mir zu verhandeln als mit dem Mann, der ihren Imperator gestürzt hat.“ „Da bin ich vollkommen deiner Meinung. Und ich denke, du wirst gute Arbeit leisten. Du hast offenbar eine Naturbegabung, wenn es ums Verhandeln geht. Deine Mutter wird stolz auf dich sein. Nicht einmal sie hat die Imperialen überreden können, und sie gehört zu den besten Diplomaten der Neuen Republik.“ „Das ist nett von dir. Aber um meiner Mutter gegenüber gerecht zu bleiben: Als sie das letzte Mal hier war, haben Yuuzhan Vong auch noch nicht nach den Waden der Imperialen geschnappt. Solche Dinge wirken manchmal Wunder, was die Überzeugungskraft angeht.“ Luke und Jacen „Ihr Solos neigt dazu, alles auf die schwierige Weise zu tun.“ Danni zu Jacen „Für jemanden, der normalerweise so still ist, hat sie wirklich viel zu sagen, wenn es um ihre Patienten geht.“ Danni über Tekli „Ziehen Sie sich zurück, Skywalker. Ich glaube, Sie haben erreicht, was Sie wollten.“ „Ich denke, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen, Gilad.“ „Aber sei vorsichtig, Luke.“ Gilad, Luke und Mara „Was immer du im Kopf hast, es ist sicher besser, als mehr oder weniger wahllos zu schießen und Lukes Triebwerkglühen zu beobachten.“ Mara zu Saba „Bei den Ohren des Imperators – schlagen Sie vor, was ich denke, dass Sie vorschlagen? Sie sprechen nicht von einem Opfer, sondern von einem Köder.“ Gilad zu Saba „Ihr Jedi mögt verrückt sein, aber es sind imperiale Leben, die ihr retten wollt. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwas schief geht.“ Gilad „Guten Flug, Knochenbrecher. Wir werden den Feind von hier unten aus so gut wie möglich beschäftigen.“ „Danke, Gilad. Achten Sie nur darauf, dass Sie hinterher noch da sind um die Stücke aufzulesen.“ „Den Gefallen tue ich Ihnen gerne.“ Gilad und Mara „Wir haben viel nachzuholen. Vielleicht sollten wir ebenfalls andocken und persönlich Bericht erstatten.“ „Etwas so Romantisches hat seit Jahren niemand mehr zu mir gesagt.“ Jag und Jaina „Es sieht so aus, als hätten Sie sich viel vorgenommen.“ „Nicht mehr als Sie, wenn Sie Vorrik überzeugen wollen, sich von Ihrem Zuhause fernzuhalten.“ „das sollte einfacher sein, als vor eine bestimmte Prinzessin zu treten und ihr zu sagen, dass das Imperium es sich anders überlegt hat.“ Gilad und Luke „Skywalker, Sie werden gefährlicher, je älter Sie werden. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht mehr da, um zu sehen, wie Sie sein werden, wenn Sie erst mein Alter erreicht haben.“ Gilad zu Luke „Eine imperiale Eskorte. Wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten?“ „Es sind in der Tat seltsame Zeiten.“ Jacen und Luke Der veschollene Planet „Ich verstehe vollkommen, was Sie meinen, Captain Yage. Ich mochte sie nicht mal auf meinem Schirm.“ Mara zu Arien Yage über eine Chiss „Das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung.“ „Nein, wir sind schon mit der üblichen Art zufrieden.“ Luke und Saba „Ich finde es einfach amüsant, dass jemand, der sich mit Ahnungen durch sein gesamtes Leben navigiert hat, den Ahnungen eines anderen gegenüber so kritisch sein kann.“ „Heh, ich habe mir angehört, was er zu sagen hat. Es war bloß nichts Handfestes, das ist alles.“ „Ist das der einzige Grund? Oder könnte es sein, dass du ein wenig darüber verärgert bist, dass die Instinkte von Jainas Freund so untrüglich sind wie deine eigenen?“ Leia und Han „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ „Was – landen oder fragen?“ Mara und Luke „Sie haben mich gehört? Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie machtsensitiv sind.“ „Das bin ich auch nicht. Aber ich kann zählen!“ Luke und Soontir Fel nach einem lautlosen Kommando Lukes während eines Angriffs „Aber du weißt nicht, was du tust!“ „Dann werde ich eben improvisieren müssen.“ Jaina und Tahiri, während diese eine Bombe entschärft „Han, wir haben uns das erste Mal im Bauch einer Weltraumschnecke geküsst. Glaub mir, meine Erwartungen, zusammen mit dir irgendetwas auch nur entfernt Romantisches zu erleben, waren nie besonders hoch.“ Leia zu Han Wider alle Hoffnung Die letzte Prophezeiung Vereint durch die Macht Kategorie:Zitate Kategorie:Star Wars-Bücher